<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someday I'll make it out of here by CreatePeaceFromChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868583">someday I'll make it out of here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos'>CreatePeaceFromChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, First Meetings, M/M, Sentinel/Guide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kusakabe Tetsuya had been an unbonded Sentinel for almost five years, managing to keep his senses under control only because of the presence of his Alphas and many latent Guides.<br/>He never expected that the kidnapping of the Alpha Guide would lead to finding his own.</p><p>(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kusakabe Tetsuya/Lancia, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someday I'll make it out of here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Lovely" by Khalid and Billie Eilish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were long gone from their original position by the time the gigantic steel ball crashed to earth, Takeshi hauling his Guide back a good fifteen feet and both Tsuna and Tetsuya diving sideways.</p><p>The man holding the other end of the flail-like weapon matched the photo of Mukuro, and Tsuna snarled viciously as his feral haze started to come over him once more.</p><p>“Alpha,” Tetsuya said suddenly, his voice cutting through Tsuna’s haze like very few could. Tsuna’s snarling dropped to a low rumble and he tilted his head in a listening pose. “He’s a Guide. My Guide. He can’t be Mukuro.”</p><p>“He’s a decoy,” Hayato growled out, fingers flexing where he was holding one of Takeshi’s arms.</p><p>“Tetsuya,” Tsuna rumbled, voice startlingly lower than usual, and the other Sentinel inclined his head.</p><p>“I understand, Alpha.”</p><p>“Go.”</p><p>Tetsuya practically disappeared with his speed, the false Mukuro attempting to lash out at him with the giant steel ball only for Takeshi to move faster than Reborn’s eyes could track and <em>slice through the chain</em> with the sword he was suddenly wielding. The steel ball crashed to the ground away from everyone, rendered harmless, and then Tetsuya was pinning the tall, lanky-yet-muscular young man to the ground. Not-Mukuro struggled, twisting and attempting to get out from beneath Tetsuya’s muscular frame, but the Sentinel was having none of it.</p><p>“Guide,” Tetsuya rumbled, hands locked around his Guide’s wrists, and all at once the young man beneath him relaxed. There was a moment, a long moment, of silence in which the young man’s face went through a rapid array of emotions – fear, hate, pain, anger, sorrow, back to pain and then finally a mixture of relief and awe. Then his face crumpled into a look so filled with shame and sorrow it set all Tetsuya’s instincts on high alert.</p><p>“Sentinel,” he whispered, the word ending on a near-sob, and Tetsuya rumbled wordlessly as he gathered his Guide into his arms. His Guide curled in on himself, trembling faintly, and pressed his face into Tetsuya’s neck. The bond between them had started to form as soon as skin had touched skin, and Tetsuya was gaining troublesome information across the bond.</p><p>“Kusakabe,” Takeshi began, tone somewhere between wary and warning, and Tetsuya lifted his head to meet the other Sentinel’s eyes.</p><p>“He’s mine. He’ll not attack again – he never wanted to. Possession, I think. He’s not Mukuro.”</p><p>“Lancia,” the huddled Guide in Tetsuya’s arms murmured. The others all looked at him. “My name is Lancia.”</p><p>“…this is very wrong,” Reborn murmured, causing Tsuna’s head to snap towards him. He met his student’s eyes squarely. “Go get your Guide, Sentinel. I will handle the rest. This is clearly not what I – or the Ninth – expected.”</p><p>Tsuna vanished, clearly on the hunt, and Takeshi and Hayato followed him instantly. Tetsuya was still cradling his Guide, murmuring things to him that Reborn couldn’t hear, and Reborn pulled his phone from his pocket. Screw the Ninth’s plans and wishes – this was so far out of line it was bordering on insanity. Reborn would not allow his student, nor his student’s Pride, to be harmed by the idiocy of old men.</p><p>“<em>Reborn, you rarely call me,”</em> Fon’s voice answered calmly, and Reborn relaxed.</p><p>“Ciaossu. There is a problem here – Sentinel related. Can I count on your assistance?”</p><p><em>“Always, my friend.” </em>Fon’s voice was sombre. <em>“What is it?”</em></p><p>Reborn began to explain, following his Sentinel student as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Tucked into his Sentinel’s arms, Lancia finally felt <em>safe</em>. It had been so long since his mind was last his own, so long since he could move freely without the lingering presence of Mukuro in his mind. His bond with his Sentinel had stripped all link to Mukuro.</p><p>“Calm, my Guide,” his Sentinel murmured, low and soothing for all it held hint of a growl. His arms were solid, warm, around Lancia’s shoulders and back, and the feel of his presence in Lancia’s mind was incredibly soothing. “The Alphas will extract justice for what has been done to you.” A mouth pressed against the top of his head, unmistakeably a kiss, and he tried to press even closer to his Sentinel, clutching the back of his jacket. He wasn’t usually so… so… so <em>clingy</em>, and part of him balked at being so now, but he’d been possessed for so long that he didn’t want to move even an inch away from his newfound Sentinel.</p><p>“Mukuro is <em>dangerous</em>,” he muttered. “I was the strongest in northern Italy and he defeated me and possessed me like it was nothing.”</p><p>To his surprise, his Sentinel chuckled, and he lifted his head to look at the younger man. A smirk was tugging at the corner of the Sentinel’s lips.</p><p>“Wait until you see our alphas in action,” his Sentinel said, smirk broadening slightly. “You may be the Strongest Man in Northern Italy, but this is Namimori.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not gonna lie, that final line has been lingering in my mind since I first screamed my ideas for this AU at a friend of mine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>